Invincible
by ChristianDragon
Summary: An old enemy shows up on the Merry Go claiming to be invincible. But is he really tha invincible as he says he is?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm bored," Luffy said depressingly as he leaned over the side of the Merry Go, staring down into the water. "I need some meat. Hey Sanji, cook me some meat."

"Cook it your self, Luffy," Sanji said as he busily prepared a meal over the stove.

"If you're bored, Luffy, why don't you entertain yourself?" Nami suggested.

"How do I do that?" Luffy asked.

"You're a rubber man!" Nami yelled. "Find something to do."

And so was the life aboard the Merry Go like every day: boredom. The Straw Hats were sailing for an entire week when one day, something more interesting happened. Usopp was staring out into the sea, expecting to see nothing but the sea when suddenly, he saw something different. "Hey you guys," he called down to them. "I think I see something."

"What do you see, Master Long Nose?" Robin asked, looking up from her book.

"There's something in the water," Usopp replied. "And it's standing in a boat."

"Let's bring it on board," Luffy said as they hoisted the boat aboard. Unfortunately, they soon wished they hadn't. "Uh oh," Luffy said as Don Krieg stood up.

"Hello, kiddies," he said. "Hope you remember me."

"How could we forget?" Sanji asked. "You tried taking over Baratie once with your crew."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" asked Nami. "They didn't have the strength I have now," Krieg said.

"What? More armor?" Luffy asked.

"If I were wearing armor, you would have known," Krieg said as he threw his fist forward, his fist turning into smoke. The smoke attack made contact with Luffy and sent him flying back some.

"Whoa!" Zolo said in surprise. "He ate a Cursed Fruit."

"Not just a cursed fruit," Krieg said as his other arm wrapped around Zolo and sent him spinning across the deck.

"Now that's what I call a Dragon Twister," Sanji said, still cooking over the stove.

"His arm stretched too!" Usopp said shockingly. "What is this guy!?"

"I'll tell you what I am," Krieg said. "Invincible. You see, I found and ate every cursed fruit in the world. And for that, I am now the most invincible human ever to live. No one can match my power now."

"That's it for me," Chopper said as he jumped overboard. Robin, however, got up and calmly walked down into the bottom deck of the Merry Go.

"Hmmm," she said as she searched for a particular book.

Back up on deck, the rest of the Straw Hats, minus Chopper who was slowly sinking to the bottom of the sea, were busy on trying to find a way to get rid of Don Krieg. Zolo still spun and spun, eventually spinning right off the ship.

"Another man down," Sanji said, still tending to the meal he was cooking.

"All you men and woman will go down in a matter of moments," Krieg said, smirking. "The only problem is trying to figure out how to get rid of you all. Should I set your ship on fire with the Flare-Flare Fruit? Or should I increase my weight with the Kilo-Kilo Fruit until the ship sinks from excessive heavy weight? Or maybe I'll eat it up with my Munch-Munch powers."

"You will try, but you won't succeed," Luffy said, getting into his fighting stance position. Usopp took that time to creep away towards a rowboat and make an escape. Of course, unknown to him, Krieg planted a baseball bomb in it, being that he ate the powers of the Mutt-Mutt Fruit. Usopp began rowing when he noticed the bomb.

"Well, at least he got his wish," Nami said as the boat blew up. "Now to take care of Krieg."

"Come and get me if you can," Krieg said as he went to attack.

"Hold on a minute," Robin said as she walked above deck, holding a book in her hand. "I found something really interesting that you all may want to hear."

"What is it, Robin my sweet?" Sanji asked, still cooking the meal.

"When this guy mentioned about eating every single cursed fruit power, I immediately remembered about hearing about that from somewhere once. Luckily, I kept a book on it." She opened up the book to a page that was marked. She studied it for several seconds before reading it out loud.

"It says here that whoever ends up eating every single cursed fruit will be unbeatable."

"See," Krieg said. "Now no one can match my power ever again. Krieg will rule this world!"

"Hold on," Robin said. "There's more. However, after eating every single cursed fruit, the person who ate them all dies within a week."

"Nice bluff," Krieg said, smiling.

"It's no bluff," Robin said as she handed the book to Krieg. Krieg read the page she was on and his eyes widened in horror.

"So you were telling the truth," he said, Robin nodding. "It took me a whole week just to find you and now I'm about to die? Exactly what are the symptoms before dying?"

"Losing focus, falling on the ground, and jittering nonstop with excruciating pain before going limp," Robin replied. "I always did enjoy the word excruciating." Krieg and the remaining Straw Hats back away from Robin, a little freaked. Then, suddenly, Krieg fell to the floor and began jittering wildly.

"I-I-I-I'm D-D-D-D-Don Kr-Kr-Kr-Krieg Admir-ri-rial o-o-of th-th-the P-P-Pirate A-Armada, he said through his jitters. "I-I-I cannot-ot be b-beat." He then went limp.

"I think he just was," Luffy said. "And to think I didn't have to use brute force."

"What happened?" Zolo asked as he climbed back on board.

"Don Krieg died from eating all the cursed fruits," Luffy replied. "So the world doesn't have to worry about him any longer."

"That's a relief," Zolo said.

"What happened to Chopper?" Nami asked.

"Uh," Zolo said, looking out towards the sea, the others looking out as well. Outwards in the sea, Chopper was seen being carried away by sharks. "Help me!" he cried as the sharks' heads popped up, revealing them to all be Arlong.

"We must sacrifice the reindeer for food for the winter," they all said as they continued on swimming, all laughing maniacally.

"Well that sucks," Sanji said, the meal completely burnt for being left on the stove for so long.

"So what do we do about Krieg's body?" Zolo asked. All the Straw Hats stared at each other as one person came to their mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

One week later:

A knock on the door sounded. "What?" a voice asked from inside.

"Sir," the knocker said. "There are guests here to see you."

"Guests?" the speaker asked, confused.

"They say it's really important," the knocker said.

"Better go take a look then," the speaker said, opening the door. The man walked down the stairs, his wooden leg clunking against the steps while his long mustache bobbed up and down. He got to the bottom and was instantly surprised to see who was sitting at a nearby table.

"How ya doing, ya old geezer?" Sanji asked.

"Well if this isn't a sight for sore eyes," Zeff said, smiling, then noticing an extra person with them. "What the-!? What's Krieg doing here?"

"He ate all of the cursed fruits," Luffy explained. "And then he spent an entire week looking for us. When he did, he died."

"What a moron," Zeff said. "I don't know anyone stupider who would do such a thing."

"We do," Nami said, thinking of a now long gone Usopp.

"Yeah," Luffy said. "Crocodile would do that just to beat me. Of course, his reign wouldn't last very long."

"Hey everyone!" Patty shouted from above, obviously talking to the other chefs. "Don Krieg is dead. We can all celebrate!"

"I'm partying all night long," one said.

"I'm going to Disney World!" another said, causing everyone to shudder.

"I'm going to some naughty things to his body," a third one said. All breathing ceased at that. "What?" he asked. "All I'm going to do is lather him up in soy sauce and whip cream and-" No one could hear what he said next. The only thing they did know was that every chef in Baratie jumped out the nearest window they could find.

"Well looks like Baratie's out of business again," Zeff said. "Oh well, at least now I can go make a new reputation for myself. Red peg-leg Smith."

"But you're name's Zeff," Zolo said.

"I thought it was Bob," Luffy said, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Well, better than what I'm going to do," Sanji said.

"And what's that, Master Hunk?" Robin asked.

"I'm going to become a chef at a model club," Sanji replied. "That way, I get to see all the girls perform in good looking outfits while I cook the food. Maybe I'll become the next top hunk model."

The Straw Hats were already in their ship, taking off due to Sanji's creepy thoughts. Chopper was mysteriously brought back to them, Arlong saying that they're allergic to reindeer.

"It gives us tentacles," Arlong said, showing squid-like tentacles that have sprouted from his chin. "I'll be back to give you all a good whip lashing once we saw off some boy's long nose."

"I forgot to tell you," Chopper said to his crew. "They found Usopp and are now performing surgery on his nose. They intend to use it as a bullet."

Oh well," Luffy said. "Guess I'll have to take Yassop from Shanks' crew. I'm sure he won't mind."

Back on an island in the Grand Line, Shanks' crew were surrounding Yassop, protecting him from any danger.

"Don't worry, Yassop," Shanks said, drinking his juice. "If anyone does end up kidnapping you, I will hunt them down and beg for absolutely no reason."

Back at Baratie, Zeff hung Krieg's body upon the wall above his bed. "There now," he said. "Now I have a trophy. Won't the Navy be jealous?"

"Captain Chaser sir," a Navy guard said. "We just received word that Don Krieg is dead."

"Really?" Chaser asked hopefully. "Ha! The fool. I knew his blindness at revenge would be his undoing. Call up Captain Kuro. We're going to get rid of him through the Okama Way!"

"Yes sir," the guard said with a salute as he left.

"Should have thought of this years ago," Chaser thought as he counted the money he received that was Krieg's bounty.


End file.
